


Guilt and Reverent Touches

by thewolvesrunwild



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesrunwild/pseuds/thewolvesrunwild
Summary: A conversation between Yusuf and Nicolò in a world where immortals get a scar from their first death.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Guilt and Reverent Touches

**Author's Note:**

> also posted to my tumblr  
> https://thewolvesrunwild.tumblr.com/post/640572004901289984/

It's the first time they're shirtless before the other after they've finally come to a place of friendship. They're washing in a river and Nicolò turns and sees the scar on Yusuf's back, the place his sword pierced him through. And suddenly Nicolò can't stop thinking of all the other soldiers, the other  _ civilians _ , who will never have the same scars because they did not get back up. Because Nicolò ended their lives for nothing. For the false call of "god" from the lips of mortal men. For the unending cycle of prejudice against people who live and breathe all the same as him.

Yusuf turns to ask if Nicolò still has some of the sweet smelling soap that they purchased a few towns back. And he's caught off guard by the sight of his companion frozen still, his arm half raised, a sculpture returned from life. He's staring at Yusuf but it's clear that he is no longer seeing what's before him.

"Nicolò?" he calls once, taking a step forward. There is no reaction, so Yusuf repeats himself and takes two more steps towards his friend. He's gazing at a spot just over Yusuf's shoulder, eyes unseeing. "Nicolò?"

The third time is the charm as Nicolò blinks and turns his head, skirting Yusuf's face but not meeting his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Did you need something?"

Quest for soap forgotten, Yusuf quickly looks him over. There's not a single blemish he can see aside from the long scar on his side that Yusuf placed there himself the day they killed each other.

"Yusuf?"

"Are you alright?" he asks, trying to catch Nicolò's eyes.

"Fine, fine, just," he pauses, still not meeting Yusuf's eyes as his gaze catches on something lower, "just lost in thought."

Yusuf follows those strange light eyes to his own chest, finding the scar beneath his ribs as their target. Taking a leap, he rests his own hand, palm flat, against the scar on Nicolò's side.

"Take me with you? What are you thinking?"

Nicolò visibly struggles to swallow, before following Yusuf's lead. His fingers lightly brush at the scar on Yusuf's ribs.

"I did this," is all he says.

Yusuf brushes his thumb across the unscarred skin of Nicolò's side, before smoothing it across the raised skin.

"And I did this," he answers.

"Because I did not give you a choice. I did not give anyone a choice."

Yusuf knows now where Nicolò was lost moments ago.

"And when you were given another chance to make your own, you chose to stop. Life is made up of choices, Nicolò. Making the wrong ones does not mean you didn't make the right ones as well."

Nicolò's fingers then brush across the scar more boldly, before he moves his hand to run across its twin on Yusuf's back.

"It was the right choice," Nicolò says, finally,  _ finally _ , meeting Yusuf's eyes, "taking your hand in that field."

Yusuf smiles. "Just as it was the right choice to offer it."


End file.
